


On the Hunt: Masquerade

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ball, Diary, F/M, Masquerade, Party, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A look at what Hunt's journal may say about that night at the masquerade
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	On the Hunt: Masquerade

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

> I am not frequently wrong, almost never. Today left me questioning my judgment, which is not a position I oft find myself. 
> 
> The idea that two leads could spend the entirety of a film fighting only to end up together is an unrealistic and overused trope not worthy of consideration. This is what I have always believed and expressed to my students. I never imagined two people could start at complete odds, only to have that connection be what brought them together. 
> 
> Tonight I attended the Annual L.A. Charity Masquerade Ball. As typical, I had intended to make my leave as soon as I had donated to the cause. However, my plan was interrupted. I should have walked away. 
> 
> She was brash, naive, and overly confident, but also, witty, breathtaking, and bright. I should have seen the signs early on. Upon reflection, I question how I could have missed them–there were so many. I pride myself on being able to read people and see their truth. She even asked me to read her. The clues were all there. How could I have missed them? Unless–unless I wanted to. It alarms me that I may have known the whole time and let myself believe she was anyone else. Was I that desperate to pretend just for one night that under those masks– I wasn’t me, and she wasn’t what I feared (but wanted) most. It’s more than I care to admit, despite the stirring inside of me at the mere thought of her. 
> 
> “Some part of you knew it was me…” her words still echo in my head, every syllable ringing true. I must have known, and I let it happen anyway. The signs were all there. I was foolish. I let my guard down under the mask. What worries me most is that I so quickly found myself in a position of caring for her–of wanting her.
> 
> For once, I let myself feel, and it could cost me everything. She is dangerous. I don’t dare write her name even for myself. This is already more than I should dare. Yet, I can’t seem to stop myself from thoughts of that night...of that kiss… of her. If only us two could have stayed under those masks so as not to face the consequences of reality.


End file.
